A sealing tape of this type is known from, for example, EP 1 131 525 B1. The known sealing tape consists of an elastically expanding foam strip of rectangular cross section, which, in the compressed state, is completely surrounded by a wrapping. The wrapping consists of a plastic foil, which also forms a tear-open tab extending in the longitudinal direction of the sealing tape. The plastic foil is bonded to itself to form a predetermined tear site. To hold the foam strip in place inside the pocket formed in this way, the strip is bonded to the wrapping, and the wrapping in turn can be attached to a frame profile by means of separate adhesive means, such as double-sided adhesive tape.
Sealing tapes of this type are attached to the frame profile to be sealed. After the frame profile has been installed in the rough opening in the wall of the building, the wrapping is torn open to allow the foam strip to recover elastically and thus to seal off the frame profile against the wall.
In the case of the known sealing tapes, however, after the wrapping has been torn open, a portion of the wrapping material necessarily remains on the structure. Particularly on the part located between the frame profile and the foam strip. This is often undesirable. In addition, it is very complicated to fabricate the sealing tape because of the necessary step of applying the wrapping.
A sealing strip for attachment to a window frame is known from EP 0 530 653 B1. Such a sealing strip consists of a rigid channel with a U-shaped cross section and an elastically compressed foam strip arranged therein. The channel is closed off by a dimensionally stable cover strip, which is held in detachable, positively-engaging connection with the front region of the channel walls. The cover strip is connected in a banner-like manner to a limp strip element, which is guided over one edge of the cover strip and into the channel of the sealing strip. By pulling on the limp strip element, the cover strip can be detached from the channel, so that the compressed foam strip can expand. This design is extremely complicated.
A sealing strip which consists of a surface strip for attachment to a frame profile with a foam strip arranged on top of the surface strip is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,373. The foam strip is covered by a foil of paper or plastic, which is adhered to the surface strip and holds the foam strip in the compressed state. Rip cords, which can be used to tear open the sheet after the frame profile equipped with the sealing strip has been installed in the building structure, extend along the edge or the cover sheet.